our_last_daysfandomcom-20200214-history
The Ascendants
"Bunch'a fucking marauders, killing anyone they don't like and taking their shit" - T.J Ramos The Ascendants, also known as the Assailants, are a massive group of armed and violent survivors based in a massive warehouse complex in Idaho, US led by the ruthless: Colton. It is by far the largest organisation in Northern America and is home to over 500 survivors living in the Compound. History Background Before the outbreak began, the group went by the name: Highway Hounds Motorcycle Club and specialised in drug dealing, law-breaking and even frequently bank robberies. Their harsh laws would later contribute to them becoming known as terrorists for a short time. History In the early weeks after the apocalypse began, the Ascendants would engage in raids on NCDA checkpoints and even evacuation sites in attempts secure more supplies for their survival. Eventually, the group came in contact with a mysterious man named: Colton. Colton declared leadership over the group and proceeded to brutally murder all high ranking members and left only 9 alive to follow him as their new leader. Gradually more and more survivors joined the group and had to live by Colton's increasingly growing specific set of rules until they came across an abandoned warehouse complex in Idaho, US that they would later settle in and begin to establish a community. Organisation Composition When they are first encountered, Brandon states that he has 30 men in his base but the number is later confirmed to be at 50 at the Hardware Store Base. Taking this means that there are 50 men in each of the three stations: 150 men, plus around 30 other Hounds from the smaller garrisons, makes 180 men outside of the Compound. The population of the Compound is mentioned to be: 'several hundred' and using Colton's statement that most of the Ascendants are soldiers then the official number for Hounds in the Compound is around: 100-160 workers/non-combatants and 300-450 soldiers. Base The Ascendants' main base is a large warehouse complex connected to an apartment block and a small factory which provides jobs and quarters for the workers. The outer fence is also surrounded by impaled zombie heads that provide extra lookout for intruders. Three other bases are also controlled by the Hounds, and each one's speciality contributes towards the people living in The Compound. The known stations are: the Weapons Factory Base, Radio Tower Station and the Hardware Store Base, they are also known to occupy several smaller outposts used for weapon stockpiling and food storage. Structure Colton has installed a sort-of cult system around him, which makes all of the Hounds follow his orders without question and worship him. It is even taught in the Compound's school how everyone must worship Colton and how he is 'the great saviour'. The Ascendants are divided into three different positions: the fighters, who serve as soldiers, supply runners and hunters, the workers, who serve as mechanics, engineers, doctors, farmers and teachers. And the non-combatants or 'normies' who are civilians with no speciality and work in the factories to produce supplies for the Compound. All people living in the Compound must work to earn 'tokens' (a currency used by the Ascendants) in order to purchase supplies from the marketplace, earning tokens depends on the amount of work that someone has done by the end of the day. Members Soldiers * Colton (Leader) * Jason (Second-in-command) * Julia * Conner * Brandon (Lieutenant) * Rick * Hound #1 * Hound #6 * Hound #19 * Marlene (Lieutenant) * May Meriwether * Georgia * Richie * Reyes * Keri * Ascendant #23 * Ascendant #24 * Ascendant #33 * Ascendant #29 * Ascendant #37 * Ascendant #21 * At least 250 unnamed Ascendants Non-Combatants/Workers * Rudy (Chief Engineer) * Thom * Doreen * Casey * Compound Worker #1 * Compound Worker #2 * At least 74 unnamed workers